Lost in Logan
by cordelia002
Summary: Rory and Jess belong togethershe just can't see it because of Logan
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gilmore Girls!**

**I didn't like AT ALL the way that this episode went. Rory and Jess belong together, and Rory is an idiot sticking it out with Logan. Sorry, I just don't like Logan at all, and hated to see her miss a chance for real happiness with Jess. So this is my account for the episode "The Real Paul Anka"**

**Chapter 1**

When Rory walked into the room, she saw Logan packing up his stuff. He had heard her, and had sighed. _I wish that I could just leave him for good! I just can't let go! _This exact problem had been bugging her for months, but it was worse in the last week. Nothing was the same, and there was no reason why she should immediately forgive him- but she was hooked, and couldn't seem to shake him off her. He had a hold on her, and that scared her.

"So, I guess I'm off." He said obviously upset at her for still being mad.

"Yup" is all she could get out.

"I will be out of cell phone reach for a couple of days." Hoping that this would be enough to get her talking.

"Mmmhm." Is all she allowed to come out. She couldn't get over the fact that he had cheated on her. There was no reason why she should forgive him so quickly; him asking her too was way out of line. Especially if he expected everything to be perfect again right away. She longed to find the strength to break up with him, but she didn't have the words to do so. He made her forget all of her problems when he was around, and she couldn't think straight to break up with him. This time though, he might have gone too far.

Then he left, and she sighed with relief. She had time to herself, she didn't have to worry about coming home, and he couldn't get a hold of her for awhile even if he wanted to. Leafing through their mail, she caught herself smiling. _Jess Mariano. Would that name ever not give her the chills?_ She wondered if she would ever really get over him. Or if he would ever stop running in and out of her life. The last time he had really saved her from herself and her life though. She continued reading the pamphlet. The more she read, the more she knew that she had to go. _I really want to see Jess again_…..she marveled at the thought. And she wondered what would come of her going there, but she didn't care. She had to go. Without another thought, she jumped into her car, and drove away.

Parking her car, she realized that she had butterflies. _It's just Jess. But it's JESS_! She couldn't stop the fluttering feeling. As she walked inside she couldn't help but be impressed. This was HUGE! She hadn't realized that this would be such a big deal. Then she saw him. He looked so important. He caught her eye, and they both had to remember to breathe.

Jess saw her and their entire history played in front of him. _Would he really, maybe get the chance to have her back again? Could he make it work?_ He hadn't realized that he still had such strong feelings for her. But they showed themselves. _He wondered if he would ever get over her. If he would ever not mess up and actually get a chance to be with her_. He wanted to leave this place with her, but that was the old Jess. He would have to say hi, and then wait till the end to really speak with her. "Hey" he said quietly.

She had heard it though "hi."

"This is a nice surprise" trying not to assume too much.

"I'm glad" she said, glad that he was happy to see her, she had been a bit of a mess the last time they had seen each other, "Sorry I didn't RSVP. I just kind of decided to come."

"Naw, this isn't really an RSVP kind of thing, just showing up is good." There were so many things that he wanted to say, to talk about. So many things that he needed to apologize for. But all of that had to wait. He had to feel out what she was really thinking and really doing here.

"Well, good then" she had no idea what to say, she had just needed to come. Get a glance at an old life, how things used to be before Logan. Looking around she said "So this is Truncheon Books."

"Yeah, this is it"

"Luke!" Rory was very surprised to see him there.

"Yeah, he's here." And they walked over together to see Luke and the little girl that was with him.

Luke was just as surprised to see Rory. _What is with them? Their…..thing ended years ago, and yet here they are. _"Hey, Rory, good to see you here. Hey Jess, I was actually thinking of leaving."

"Okay, well wait right here for a minute? I have to go get something. Stick around until I get back." He said, and gave a look at Rory, hoping that she'd stay around too.

When he came back, Jess handed a book to Luke.

"You didn't have to do that, I was going to buy it so that you would get the money." Luke said, opening the book, there was an envelope inside. "You didn't have to do that Jess, you do now owe me."

"I owe you, just take it. If you rip it up, I will just send another."

Seeing that it was important to Jess to repay his uncle, Luke sighed and took the money. "Jess, I am really proud of you for all of this, for everything; the book, your life. I'm, really proud." And they hugged.

As soon as Luke left, Jess turned to Rory. _What was she doing here_? He hoped that she was there because of her feelings for him, but he didn't know for sure. "So, you're here alone?" he asked, hoping that her answer would give him some clue as to why she was here.

"Yup" she said.

_Okay, maybe there is a chance for Rory and Jess again. There had been so many times that he had messed up, there was so much they needed to say to each other. But maybe this was the time. Maybe this time everything would be perfect, and go as perfectly as he saw it going in his head_. With that they walked off together, and Jess was very obviously more relaxed around her.

After awhile, he had to get back to some of the things that needed to happen that day. He hated to leave, and he really hoped that she would stay so that they could talk. The whole time, Jess just wanted to get back to Rory. What would happen to them? But there was plenty of other stuff to keep him busy for awhile, after all, a lot of people, so very important to his career were to see him also.

After everything had calmed down, some co-worker friends asked Jess to join them to celebrate, but Jess could see that Rory was still there. So he declined. And he walked over to where she was sitting.

Grabbing a stool to sit next to her, he said "You know, you don't have to read it again."

"I know I don't" she said with a smile. She loved how well the two of the could just talk together.

"There is so many things that I would change in it."

"Like what?" she said surprised.

"I would keep the back cover, everything else goes." And he turned a little more to face her.

"You know why I love your book?"

"Why?" he asked honestly wanting to know.

"It doesn't remind me of anything. It's not a rip off, It's all just you." She said, and turned a little more to face him.

"That's some high praise miss Yale editor." He loved the two of the together. They were just perfect together. Even after all this time, and after so many things going wrong.

"Yeah, well, I don't get to write as much as I would like. I am mostly assigning, and motivating, hand holding, and rewriting."

"And you love it, every minute of it, come on- tell me you don't love it!"

"I do love it, it's exciting."

"You look happier then when I saw you last."

"I am"

"So, you fixed everything?" Needing to make sure that she was really here to see him.

"Yeah everything's fixed." Knowing he meant Logan, and secretly asking if there was a chance for them.

Okay, then. "I'm glad you're here." He said, leaning in closer to her.

"Yeah, me too" she said, and they kissed.

It was all Jess and Rory, all over again. Why could she always see everything so clearly when Logan wasn't around? She could see that he was no good for her, that he was manipulative, and had her completely in his clutches. After they pulled away from the sweet kiss, they both smiled and said "hey." Just like nothing had ever gone wrong of the two of them. It was perfect, and right. Only she was cheating on Logan. Rory started crying. Everything with Logan made so much sense. She needed to get out of that relationship. Jess suddenly saw her crying and grabbed her hug her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" very worried about her. Maybe everything in her life wasn't fixed. Maybe she needed help.

"Logan. He- he cheated on me. And I gave in, again. And forgave him. And- and nothing is good about that relationship. I hate it. When I- I'm with him, I hate myself. Bu- but he makes me forget about all Th-at when I'm with him. And, I- just need help." She finally got out.

Jess's heart clenched at the name Logan. _She's still with that idiot. But at least she wants out. I can help her. _"Rory, you're still with him?" he got out, obviously hurt, but trying to push past that and try to help her.

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head into his shoulder more, and sobbed harder. _She's really still in all this pretty deep_. Jess had no real idea what to do, but he knew that he had to help. For now, he just held her while she cried. After awhile he said, "Rory, why don't you tell me the whole story?" and she nodded and pulled away so that they could talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gilmore Girls!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews**

**Chapter 2**

They stepped over to a table so that they could talk this out, all the way through, he needed to hear the whole story, not just what she could get out before her boyfriend came back. Somehow they got to the table, though they had never taken their eyes off of each other. Once they had sat down, she cried again. _Was there no end to these tears_? But she had to get this out; if he was going to help her, then he needed to hear the story. So she took a deep breath and started. She talked about how she met Logan, and what happened with Dean. That that was probably where the rift between her and her mother started; with her and Dean. She retold the story of how they had come to be friends; and he opened a whole new world for her. The world of her grandparents made so much more sense, or so she thought. The more she talked the more it all made sense, and the more it hit her. Logan had her wrapped around his finger. _How had it come to this? She hated him when they first met!_ But she kept telling the story, how right after he had given her the book; she had run home to her mother, school, and a real job that she loved. What she had said was true; she had fixed everything but him. Although they had been broken up for awhile, she couldn't seem to not go back to him. She talked about how he cheated on her, and she found out, and how she reacted- one 'I love you' and she gave him back her heart.

Jess tried to control his anger when she talked about Logan hurting her, and he tried to control his heart breaking when she choked up because of how much this all hurt her. She wasn't the girl that knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it anymore, she was lost and confused and under some heavy pressure from a manipulative boyfriend. Dean and her affair had been new to him, he had had no idea about that, but he tried to just listen. She knew exactly how he felt about Dean, and she didn't need to hear it again. They talked for hours, and suddenly, Jess looked up from Rory's face and saw that it was really late. She was coming to the end, and choking up more and more, so he gently stopped her, and just held her again for awhile while she sobbed into his shoulder. He whispered to her that it would be okay, and that he would fix everything, if only she would let him. But there was a lot to fix, and he had no clue where to start. But this time, he wouldn't be running away, like he had said in her dorm room, she could count on him now. After awhile, Jess said quietly, "It's really late Rory".

She looked up surprised, having no idea how much time had passed. _What am I going to do? It is a long drive home, and I am so not in the mood to drive all by myself right now. _She tried to think of a solution, and Jess watched her face change while she was going through all of her options.

"Rory, ca-"he stopped; he wanted to be very careful about this. "You want to stay in Philadelphia tonight?" and waited for a reaction, "I could take you to a hotel, and then tomorrow morning pick you up, and we could drive to Stars Hollow together and figure out how to handle this." When she didn't look up, he continued, hoping that she wasn't thinking of running from him. He grabbed her had and said, "Rory, do you want my help? Because I will help you get out of all of this……if you want." This was the moment. Rory and he really hadn't had much of a chance for a relationship. The timing had always been off. But her; lost and confused right now, was a perfect time for him to step in and help her put a life back together for herself. _Please let her let me in. Please_!

It wasn't that Rory was second-guessing this. She wanted it more then anything; this was the step that would bring Rory back to who she really was. But that step was scary, and she didn't know how to say yes to it. "I'd like that" is all she could manage.

Jess could breathe again, and he sighed and said, "Okay, let's get you set all up." And he took her to his car, and drove her to a nearby hotel. Jess wanted nothing more then to stay in the hotel with her, but not like this. Not now when she was so broken and confused. So he stayed just long enough to see that she had everything that she needed- including his phone number if she needed to talk, kissed her goodnight, and told her he would be by around 9am to leave for Stars Hollow. She looked so tired right then, that he thought she could probably sleep for days, but it was all emotional stress, and that you couldn't just sleep off. As he walked out of the room, he heard her phone ring. He spun around, and she grabbed for her phone, they both knew who that was. He also knew that she couldn't answer that phone; she tended to run back to him after just hearing his voice.

"Rory, you don't have to answer that." he said gently.

"I know, I won't." but she was looking teary, so he came back to her. "Jess, it's okay, I don't want to talk to him right now. Everything hurts too much, I just can't- deal with him or this, right now."

"Okay" he said, and he left, praying that she would be okay here alone.

Jess didn't sleep at all, he thought all night about the right way to do this. She was in a relationship, no matter how bad of one it was. She would have to take care of that before anything happened between them. He knew that was right, and felt bad for kissing her goodnight. Things between them would have to wait until Logan and Rory were taken care of.

When he picked her up the next morning he could tell that she had gotten a little rest. She looked better, more in control of her life and emotions. "Hey" she said, really glad to see him. She went towards him to kiss him, but he stepped away.

"Hey" he said, and saw the hurt when he didn't let her kiss him. "Rory, you are in a relationship. I know it's a bad one, and you want out. But I want to do the right thing and wait until it's over to start in on us." And he added emphasis on the fact that, "I want there to be an us. I just want to do it the right way."

"Okay." Was her only answer. And they walked out to his car in silence.

Most of the drive was in silence, and she got a chance to think through things. _How were they going to fix this? What did Jess have in mind_?

**I don't know how to fix everything up! Hehe I know that I want Jess to fix everything, and end up with Rory, but I'm not sure how. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

**I sure like Jess and Rory together! They are just so perfect. **

**Chapter 3**

Jess was really excited about this chance to prove to Rory that he had grown up. If only he could decide how to handle this. And she was completely silent in the seat beside him…..not helpful. "Rory, how do you want to handle this? Do you love him?" he asked, hoping he already knew the answer.

"No Jess. I thought I did, but I just don't know. I don't love him, he keeps me thinking that I do, but I don't. And I hate what he has done to my life." She spoke quietly, and brokenly. She couldn't get out of this mess on her own. She was just too deep in it all. She needed someone to pull her out. Jess was always good at showing up when she least expected it, and with horrible timing. This time he had broken that precedence. The last time that he had just shown up, she had desperately needed to see him- although she had had no idea. He had started to get her out of the life that she had created, but now she needed more help. She finally understood the hold that Logan had on her. Being away from him for a couple of days, it had really hit her. It wasn't right. It wasn't her. This wasn't her life, or the kind of boyfriend that she would have picked for herself a couple of years ago. Jess was her window into her old world. She needed to find that old Rory, and wake her up from inside of her. Jess was the man to help her. "Jess, I really need out of this relationship. I don't even know what that means, because I have been in it all for so long, but I need out. I want out. I want you."

"Okay, where does this guy live?" Jess asked

"With me." She started, not sure what he would think of that.

"Oh, you guys are living together?" he said surprised, and then said, "I think then, that the first thing to do is get all of your stuff out of there."

"Good plan" she said, wondering if she would really go through with this. Could she really get out of this relationship?

"Are you ready to call him? And tell him you're leaving?" he ventured.

"I don't think so….I jus- I just can't. I have no power when I am with him." And she got all teary again. I _thought that all these tears were gone!_

"Shhhh. Okay okay. Rory, we will figure this out. I could even come with you, Rory. Just give me a chance to figure it out. Maybe we'll stay in Stars Hollow for a few days to figure it all out. See that? I am willing to stay in Stars Hollow for a couple of days for you, Rory that means something. You know how I feel about Stars Hollow." He stopped himself from the rant that was coming. "How long til he will be missing you?"

"He already is. That was him last night, remember?" she said, not able to look at him.

"Right." He said. They were really close to Stars Hollow, and as they pulled off the freeway he sighed. He couldn't believe that he was back here. He would have to ask Luke if he could stay with him. It would probably be okay, after last time he was there, but he should have asked earlier. Then he realized that Luke wasn't even home right now. He was on a trip with his daughter. Shoot, I have no where to stay.

He pulled next to the curb in front of the diner, and sighed again. Stopping the car, he reached for Rory. She would need so much encouragement to get through this. So he pulled her into a hug. But it was an awkward hug because of the conversation they had had last night……she couldn't be his yet. As they pulled away, he noticed how lost she looked, and how tired. He walked her into the diner, and they got some coffee to go. They would walk to the Dragonfly and see Lorelai. Rory needed her mother.

After explaining why they were here to Lorelai, Rory looked worried. She hadn't liked Logan, but she didn't particularly like Jess either. It was a toss-up to whom Lorelai didn't like more, but at least Jess had never changed who Rory was. There was much more to discuss, so she took them into the dining room to talk more in private. Lorelai was still a little confused at how Jess got into all of this. "Rory, you want to tell me the whole story here? How did you meet up with Jess?"

Rory knew that there would be a lot to explain. Lorelai didn't even really know that it was Jess that got her to come home. So that was where she had to start. Lorelai's whole composure changed when she found out about Jess's place in getting Rory back to Yale. "Jess! Oh, my gosh, I had no idea. Hmm. Thank you! And congratulations about your book!" She was sincere about all of it, and he was impressed. "So, um. What did you need my help with?"

Rory then explained why she had come to Stars Hollow for a couple of days the week before. She had just found out that Logan had cheated on her, and had run away for awhile. Lorelai had known it was something like that, what with the constant phone calls she didn't answer, and she had just seemed down the whole time, but this was big_. And then she went back to him? _"Rory, you let him back in after that?" she knew that her daughter was in deep, but she had never been able to say much about it. They had made up, but she was still a little worried about being too opinionated about her life.

"Yeah I did." She said and looked down. "Then we had a big fight because he could tell that I hadn't really forgiven him, and I went to see Jess. And……..now I can see what trouble I am in with Logan. I want- I need out." and she sighed. "But I can't by myself. I have always loved Jess. I have never gotten over him. And he can help me out of this. We just don't know what to do."

"Rory, I can see that you are very upset. And I agree that Logan isn't good for you. But, no offense Jess, I don't know if you should be jumping from one guy to another."

"I don't know what's going to happen between me and Jess……and we have been through enough together, that that can wait for awhile. I know that need out of this relationship with Logan." She thought about what to say next, and realized that she wanted to be alone with her mother. "Jess, could my mom and I talk alone for awhile?"

Jess had kind of felt awkward about being there anyways, so he said "yeah sure, I will be at Luke's." and he got up and left. Rory and Lorelai were really good together, she could help her in ways that Jess just couldn't. Their bond went deeper then any male relationship that either of them had. They were part of each other.

After he left, Rory and Lorelai really got into it. "Mom, I need help. I have gotten my life back together! All except him. He isn't good for me, and I can't fight against him." She started crying all over again, and Lorelai just got up and held her. Rory was really in deep. She had tried not to get too involved, but she had been really worried about her. Maybe Jess really was good for her now. He seemed so much more stable then before, and he had grown up a lot according to Luke. "Rory, I think that this thing with Jess and you will be really good. Maybe he can get you out of this mess with Logan. And he really cares about you. Stick by him. I think you guys could really fix this." All she wanted was her daughter to be okay. She had never been too crazy about Jess, but his stability was what Rory needed right now. He was grounded and she used to be. Maybe a hint from her old life was just what could get her out of all of this. She hoped that her happy daughter would be back again soon.

"I love you mom." Rory said, confident in what she was about to do, and with the support of her mother, Rory got up and left to find Jess. And she was actually smiling. Lorelai could be happy now too.

"Jess, my mom is with us, and I am ready." she said once she had found him in the diner.

Jess was happy to learn that Lorelai supported Rory on this. It was really important that they agreed. It made things easier for Rory; she wouldn't have to choose between Jess and Lorelai. That meant that she could go through with this without regret. But she still looked tired, so he took her upstairs to get a nap. He still didn't know exactly how to handle this, and her nap would buy them time.

An hour later, Jess heard a cell phone ringing. _She had left her purse downstairs with him. Jess found that interesting. He could take care of the whole thing right now, without her. And she wouldn't have to do a thing._ He wanted to desperately, just to get this jerk off of her back. But he also knew that that would make it bad between them.

When Rory woke up, she felt a huge weight on her. This was bigger then anything she had ever had to deal with. Rory, who was normally so completely sure of everything, had no idea how to deal with this. She had let all of this go way too far. But Jess was with her, she remembered as she woke up more and more. _Jess._ That was a whole other mess. Her and Jess had had such a history. Was there really a 2nd chance for them? This was more life a 4th chance. She sighed; she would deal with that later. Logan had to be taken care of first. She walked downstairs and sat down next to Jess. "I'm ready." She said quietly.

He looked surprised but, got up with her and said "okay, do you want me with you when you call?"

She looked shaky but said no, and left the diner to call him. Dialing his number proved harder then normal; her hands weren't working right, and she had to start over a couple of times. After one ring he answered.

"Hello?" he said, and his voice sounded strained.

He was still on that trip with his friends, but now he was within cell phone coverage. "Hey" she said.

He went silent, knowing that this wasn't going to be good. "What's up Ace?"

"Logan, I can't be in this relationship anymore. You have cheated on me, and made me give back into you. You have completely changed who I am, and I don't like that person anymore. You made me love you, but I will get over that. This time I am out, and you will not get me back. I am coming to get my stuff this afternoon with a friend, and you won't see me again." Knowing she didn't want to hear what he would say, she hung up. She couldn't listen to his voice beg her to forgive him. She just sat on the curb and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jess had been watching from the window. He knew that she would be completely broken when she got off of the phone, so he wanted to be able to run out to her once that happened. He was really proud of her. The fact that she took this step all alone meant that she was on her way to being the Rory that he had known and loved. But now, it was time to help her heal from this huge hurt. He had been her world for months, and suddenly she didn't have that. She would need a lot of encouragement and care. She might not be herself for awhile. He opened the diner door, and sat on the curb next to her. She crumbled in his arms, and he held her until she stopped crying. She cried out her relief, she cried because she had truly cared about him, she just cried out the last year of her life. Jess was there to hear every sobbed word. He really wanted to be there for.

After awhile, Jess whispered "Can I buy you some pie Rory?"

She smiled through her tears, and nodded. It was time to get up and be okay. Find the old Rory. Some pie with Jess was just the thing to do it. "If I can have some coffee that sounds great." He wiped away her tears and pulled her up with him. They walked hand in hand back into the diner. Rory just wanted to relax. Eating some pie and talking with Jess would be just what she needed. When they got to the counter, he ordered, and got her everything that she would need. He knew that she wasn't okay right now, and he desperately wanted to make it better. The worst part was that he couldn't. Well, maybe he could at least ease the pain. He could make her laugh, and just be a friend for awhile. But he wanted so much more with her. _Did she really want what he wanted_?

While they ate, Jess kept the conversation light. They talked about his book, and where they had been since they talked last. She really had fixed everything right after they talked that night, and he was impressed. She had been so brave to leave that life that was the Rory that knew. He was scared to bring up the subject of them, and so he kept that out of the conversation.

But Rory was now ready. She knew it was time. She knew that her and Jess had had a long past, and that now was the time for them. Before everything had been messed up, before they had both been too young to understand how much they were made for each other. And they let things get messed up. And the timing had just been off since then. So she got up off of her stool, and leaned in to kiss him. Kissed him for everything that he had done to help her get to this point, for every moment they had been apart since he ran away from her the first time, for not leaving with him when he begged for her to. It was all discussed in that one moment. And they both agreed. There was a lot of history between them, but that was all over. They belonged together, and this was the start of that new relationship. There was nothing that would stop them this time. They were grown up and could both handle this relationship now. He would help her find her way back to her old self. And it would be one step, one kiss at a time.

But she should have known that Logan wouldn't take no for an answer. He never had taken no for an answer. No girl had ever said no to him; all he had ever had to do was flash his beautiful smile at them, and they wouldn't be able to think straight. But Rory was fiery. She had her own thoughts and opinions, not like any other girl he had ever liked. He would not let her go without a huge fight. She would be his; she shouldn't have any doubt about that. He looked up on the internet how to get to Stars Hollow. He had never been there, but knew that there was a good chance she was there right now. He then jumped into his car, and drove away to Stars Hollow as quickly as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Gilmore Girls**

** I am sorry about that discrepancy. I had totally forgotten that Logan had been there. I was just remembering the conversation with him saying "maybe I will stop by in Stars Hollow, and see that town of yours" so I am sorry.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

Logan was out of the picture, she couldn't dwell on what she had been through this year with him. She had to move on, or else she could ruin everything with Jess. That thought scared her, and she looked up from her pie to look him in the eye. Was he really ready to have a real relationship? What were the chances of him leaving her again? But he had pulled her out of her life of the last year, gotten her cleaned up and her heart was on the mend, she could do this now. He had made her okay. He had to stay; she was completely relying on him.

Jess noticed her look up from her pie; her eyes were penetrating his to see what there was there. Her eyes were still red, and splotchy, and still had a hint of the hurt that she had endured from him. _How could he let her know that he was here for good_? Probably just by being there, everyday. He wanted to fix her heart, he wanted to make it all better, but he couldn't. He could kill this guy, how could he heart her like this? Then a sickening feeling hit him with the knowledge that he had hurt her just as badly. He had messed up bad. But this was his chance to fix it; he had to fix what he had hurt. He tried to say all of this with his eyes, hoping that he could relieve her fears.

When she had finished her pie, the world seemed just a little bit better. Pie and coffee could do that to her, and she loved that fact, that she can count on them like that. What to do now…….she wondered. They had never officially said that they were going to go out once Logan was taken care of; she hoped that he assumed that they were together now, but she couldn't be sure.

"What are we doing now?" Rory asked, not sure what was going to happen, but knowing that she wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Rory, are we just done? Is this all? I helped you be able to break up with him, and no I have to go on my merry way? Was that all this was, helping you find your way?" Jess was getting a little angry at the thought of her just leaving him like that. And he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"No! Jess! No, I….I want, us. This guy had me all messed up, and it might take awhile to get back to how things are supposed to be, but I want you there next to me while I am figuring things out. You were right way back when you visited my dorm- we belong together." She said, hoping that she was being understood.

"Okay." Thinking that this was good, very good. This would just have to be taken slowly. And he got up, took her hand, and they walked upstairs, into Luke's apartment.

Logan was nervous. He kept telling himself that he shouldn't be, he had managed to get her back two other times, why not this time too? But there was some doubt… _what if he couldn't get her back?_ What would he do? He had never been with a girl like Rory; she actually cared about the life that he so desperately wanted out of. As he drove to Stars Hollow, a million things were going through his mind. She hadn't forgiven him. That hurt deeply. She had run away for days and he had not had a clue where she was. And then he had gotten mad, and yelled, and left for his trip…….What had happened? Thinking about things had completely distracted him, and he had missed his exit. Now he really was mad, he slammed his hand on the steering wheel, and yelled. He looked for the next exit, as he continued to yell in anger at himself. All he wanted was to get to Rory, make everything okay. Then he spotted something off the exit that caught his attention. He knew he would have to stop before he got to Rory.

When Rory walked into the apartment and breathed in quickly. She hadn't been up here with Jess in a long time. Images that she had nearly forgotten came to her all at once, and she looked at Jess, who was having the same thing happen to him. The very first they were together they had come up, and all nervously almost shared a kiss. Then later on they had become very comfortable, and made out up here; until Luke showed up. So many memories were up here it was almost intoxicating. Both just stood and waited for the deep feelings this was bringing up to subside. Then they sat down, and once again; maybe just because of the atmosphere, were extremely nervous around each other.

But, Jess and Rory had always been able to talk- about anything and anywhere. That was their common ground. That was their comfort area. They would suddenly jump into conversation about books and could stay in that place for hours. That was the core of their relationship. That was where their souls met, and understood each other. That was Rory and Jess. Neither had any idea how this was supposed to go, or how this would work, they were just Rory and Jess, and they belonged together.

As Logan entered Stars Hollow, he was struck by how small the town was. The idea of a small town was crazy for him, and he had no idea how people could live here. He watched for Rory to be walking down the street, and looked at all the signs for all of the places she had ever mentioned to him_…..Miss Patty's, The book shop, Luke's, LUKES!_ Hadn't Rory and Lorelai gone to Luke's everyday for, forever? He was almost positive that that was the place. He made a u-turn, and pulled up in front of Luke's. Suddenly, Logan was really nervous. He had been nervous the whole drive here, but this was real. He was really going to beg Rory to come back to him. Could he really capture her heart again? How many times could he get her back before she left him for good? Rory was a strong person, and she was a fighter. If she didn't want something, she wouldn't take it. He had very carefully talked his way back into her affections, but how many more times would that work?

As he entered the diner, his heart dropped when he didn't see Rory around. Feeling brave, and above everyone, as Logan normally felt, he rose his voice above the crowd, and asked "Has anyone seen Rory Gilmore?"

Thankfully, and yet unthankfully for Logan, Miss Patty was there in the diner. She looked at this handsome young man, and knew instantly that this must be Rory's suitor Logan. "I've seen her doll-face. She's upstairs. Can I tell her who's asking?" Miss Patty had no idea about anything that had gone on between the two of them, and so had no problem telling this beautiful young man where she was. When he nodded, though a little weirded out, she got up and went upstairs to Luke's apartment to find Rory telling herself that she just had to find out more about the man downstairs. She knocked on the door, and then let herself in, calling Rory's name.

Rory and Jess could hear someone calling her name, but didn't quite have enough time to process what that meant, so they were still kissing when Miss Patty walked into the room.

"Rory, dear- there is a gorgeous man downstairs waiting for you. I am assuming it's your Logan." She said, and was slightly confused at the sight of her with Jess.

"Logan is here?" Rory said, and her voice quivered a little as she suddenly felt weak. Jess grabbed her hand as his blood began to boil. _That idiot has the nerve to show up here!_ Without thinking, or wanting to give himself the chance to calm down, Jess ran down the stairs to meet this guy. Rory now really did have deja-vu, and as she remembered how that had turned out, she ran after him trying to grab his hand and stop him. _This is going to be bad_. Is all Rory could think of. She wanted to cry- because she could remember so vividly what had happened last time, and how much it had hurt her. But she didn't have time to think, Jess was mad and fast. His anger had gotten the better of him, and there was no stopping him. Rory made it downstairs to see the first punch. It was Jess's fist in Logan's face, and it was a good one. All of his anger had been in that punch, and Logan was on the ground. But Jess wasn't done, and Logan, coming to, was all over him. They crashed and banged all over the diner, and Rory had no chance of stop them. All she saw was her world coming to an end. There were gasps and shouts throughout the diner, as people got scared, and the boys were drug outside to finish it up. Both were bleeding, and finally calming down a little, so that they were hearing Rory's sobs to stop.

"Don't I have any say in this at all!" was what they heard her saying, and both realized that they were being stupid. Right now, she probably wasn't too fond of either of them, and she was just madder and more hurt now.

"Rory, we need to talk!" Logan yelled and pleaded out of breath.

Jess got between the two of them, and waited for what Rory had to say. At the moment, he thought that she might go back to him, after him fighting Logan. She probably wasn't too happy at him, and might be rethinking everything.

"No Logan, it's over." Was all that Rory could get out, and both guys knew that it killed her to say so. She was positive about what she knew was right, but once again her heart was wavering.

"Rory please, just hear me out! At least hear me out. You promised that you forgave me. That you understood that it was all a misunderstanding." He said the things that he knew had worked in the past, and was desperately hoping that they would work again. But the look in her eyes told him that he didn't have a chance.

"No Logan, I- I can't. I have put up with your nonsense for too long. It's over; I can't do it anymore and be the Rory that I know is really me. Please leave." Jess couldn't help but admire how strong she was being. This was a big deal. She was leaving what she knew, and laying it down for who she really was.

Seeing that he really didn't have a chance, Logan sighed, said goodbye and walked back to his car. Every other time, he could have just seen that sooner or later, he could worm his way back in, but not this time. She was done, and there was no use fighting it.

"I will come and get my stuff tomorrow, don't be there." She finished off with, and turned around so that even Jess couldn't see her tears.

When she was done, he looked into her eyes and said, "Rory, I am sorry that I let my anger get the better of me. I'm sorry that I hit him, because you had complete control over the situation." Not sure if she was mad about that, but knowing that he had been wrong.

"Jess, thank you for defending me. And caring enough about me to do that! I just was terrified that it would end like last time." She confessed.

Jess hadn't even thought of that. That really had been the end of there relationship before. How horrible for her! She had seen Jess and Dean in a fight, and then the next she heard, Jess- her boyfriend, had left! _Wow, that must have been tough_! "Wow, Rory. I am so sorry about that. I hadn't ever thought about that. You saw an ex, and your boyfriend fight, and then I left on you. I am so sorry." He couldn't believe how sad that made him to know how much that had hurt her. "I am not leaving this time." He said, and lifted her chin up so that she had to look him in the eye. "I am not going anywhere, unless it's together."

**The End**

**Thank you for reading! It was a really fun one to write; because it was something that I was really mad about  THEY BELONG TOGETHER!**


End file.
